A user of a stringed instrument desires to rest the instrument in an upright position between uses, for example, against a piece of furniture or a wall. An instrument stand is frequently used to support the instrument when not in use. However, current stands are often cumbersome and create logistic problems when used. These stands remain on the ground during use of the instrument, often become an obstacle to the user, and can cause logistic difficulties for the user when placing the instrument on the stand and removing the instrument from the stand.